doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Praktykant czarodzieja
Praktykant czarodzieja – pierwszy odcinek dziewiątego sezonu nowej serii serialu Doktor Who oraz 815, licząc także klasyczną serię. Premiera odcinka odbyła się 19 września 2015 na brytyjskim kanale BBC One. Wątek odcinka był kontynuowany w następnym odcinku, czyli Chowaniec wiedźmy. Opis odcinka Doktor pojawił się na Skaro, podczas wojen Kaledów i Thali, gdzie spotkał dziecko, które potrzebowało jego pomocy. Ten jednak mu jej nie udzielił, gdy dowiedział się, kim dziecko stanie się w przyszłości. Tymczasem Clara zauważa, że ktoś zatrzymał samoloty w powietrzu, więc próbuje skontaktować się z Doktorem. Na próby kontaktu odpowiada inny Władca Czasu. Streszczenie odcinka thumb|250px|Młody Davros na polu bitwy Podczas wojny Kaledów i Thali na planecie Skaro, dwójka żołnierzy zauważa dziecko w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeden odsyła drugiego do bezpiecznego miejsca, chcąc samemu uratować chłopca. Niestety na oczach zagrożonego, żołnierz pada ofiarą miny ręcznej. W tej samej chwili, na miejscu pojawia się Dwunasty Doktor, który także zamierza uratować dziecko. W pewnym momencie, Władca Czasu pyta się chłopca o jego imię, a ten mu odpowiada, że nazywa się Davros, przez co Doktor ucieka, zostawiając chłopca w niebezpieczeństwie. Starszy Davros wysyła Colony Sarffa, by szukał Doktora, gdyż ma dla niego wiadomość. Przez to sługa twórcy Daleków atakuje Maldovarium, pojawia się w Proklamacji Cienia oraz na planecie Karn, gdzie spotkał tamtejsze stowarzyszenie sióstr, którym przekazał wiadomość dla Doktora. Według jej treści, Władca Czasu ponownie będzie musiał skonfrontować się z umierającym Davrosem. Clara Oswald, prowadząc lekcję w Coal Hill, zauważa, że samoloty zatrzymały się w powietrzu. Nauczycielka szybko nakazuje uczniom sprawdzić w internecie wszystko na ten temat. Po chwili, do klasy wchodzi inny nauczyciel i mówi Clarze, że UNIT chce się z nią skontaktować. thumb|250px|Spotkanie Missy i Clary W bazie UNIT-u, grupa naukowców i Kate Stewart próbują rozwikłać zagadkę zatrzymanych samolotów oraz podejmują próby skontaktowania się z Doktorem. Nagle na linii kontaktowej z tym Władcą Czasu pojawia się wiadomość tekstowa, lecz jej nadawcą nie jest Doktor. Z UNIT-em kontaktuje się Missy, umawiając spotkanie z Clarą, podczas którego tłumaczy ona jej, że Doktor spodziewa się śmierci, gdyż wysłał jej swój dysk konfesyjny, czyli testament Władcy Czasu. Razem postanawiają znaleźć Doktora, a dzięki algorytmowi UNIT-u odnajdują go w średniowiecznym Essex. thumb|250px|Doktor gra na gitarze elektrycznej Doktor bawił się wśród chłopów średniowiecznej Anglii, zabawiając ich grą na gitarze elektrycznej oraz wjazdem czołgiem na bitwę na topory. Chłopi wierzyli, że Doktor jest magikiem, a jego tymczasowy towarzysz Bors – jego uczniem. W rozmowie z Missy i Clarą, Władca Czasu tłumaczy im, iż jest to jego pożegnalna impreza, więc będzie się bawił tak jak zechce. W tej samej chwili na miejscu pojawia się Colony Sarff, który zabiera Doktora i jego towarzyszki do miejsca pobytu Davrosa, a Bors okazuje się być sługą Daleków, który przekazał dowództwu informację na temat położenia TARDIS. |250px|thumb|Eksterminacja Missy Doktor, Missy i Clara zostają uwięzieni w lochu, skąd Władca Czasu zostaje zabrany do Davrosa. Podczas opuszczania celi, zwrócił on uwagę Missy na grawitację tej dziwnej stacji kosmicznej. Gdy Clara i Missy zostały pozbawione ochrony, Władczyni Czasu otworzyła celę i odkryła, że to nie jest stacja kosmiczna, lecz budynek na niewidzialnej planecie, która po chwili się zmaterializowała. Odkryły one, że Davros zabrał ich na Skaro, planetę pochodzenia Daleków. Po chwili Missy i Clara zostały pojmane przez Daleków i zabrane do miejsca przetrzymywania TARDIS. Na miejscu, Missy chciała przekonać Daleków do pozostawienia jej żywą, gdyż umie ona sterować wehikułem czasu, jednakże została eksterminowana, a po chwili jej los podzieliła Clara, która została zaatakowana przed kamerą transmitującą całe wydarzenie do pomieszczenia, w którym Doktor rozmawiał z Davrosem. Jakiś czas później Doktor cofnął się w czasie do momentu spotkania z młodym Davrosem, gdzie wymierzył do niego z działka Daleków i powiedział "eksterminować". Obsada * Peter Capaldi jako Doktor * Jenna Coleman jako Clara Oswald * Michelle Gomez jako Missy * Jami Raid-Quarell jako Colony Sarff * Julian Bleach jako Davros * Jemma Redgrave jako Kate Stewart * Jaye Griffiths jako Jac * Harki Bhambra jako Mark * Daniel Hoffmann-Gill jako Bors * Joey Price jako Chłopiec * Benjamin Cawley jako Kanzo * Aaron Neil jako Pan Dunlop * Clare Higgins jako Ohila * Nicholas Briggs jako Głos Daleków * Kelly Hunter jako Architekt Cienia * India Ria Amarteifio jako Alison * Dasharn Anderson jako Ryan Ciekawostki * Doktor wymawia wraz z tłumem chłopów pełny tytuł piosenki „All the Young Dudes” Davida Bowiego. * Doktor odgrywa na gitarze elektrycznej początek piosenki „Pretty Woman”. * Słowa, których Missy używa, by powiadomić UNIT, że jednak żyje, są podobne do tych, których użył Sherlock Holmes, by oznajmić to samo Johnowi Watsonowi w innym serialu BBC pt. „Sherlock”. cy:The Magician's Apprentice (stori deledu) de:277 - The Magician's Apprentice en:The Magician's Apprentice es:The Magician's Apprentice it:The Magician's Apprentice (TV) pt:The Magician's Apprentice ru:Подмастерье чародея Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu dziewiątego nowej serii Kategoria:Odcinki z Dwunastym Doktorem